


Assassinate Me

by Aeon_Wolf



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Assassincorp, F/F, Heircorp, Oneshot, or whatever we're calling this stupid ship, with an appearance from Supergirl herself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeon_Wolf/pseuds/Aeon_Wolf
Summary: A is an assassin, B is the person A is hired to assassinate.OrWhere Lena is the target and Nyssa is the assassin.





	Assassinate Me

I.

Nyssa sat on a rooftop, just observing. Her bow was strapped to her back, along with the quiver of arrows she always carried with her. It was dark but it was a warm night out so she luckily didn’t have to sit in the cold and freeze. She had done that on an assassination more than once. It wasn’t all that fun. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of movement in the office building across the street from where she was perched. A dim light allowed Nyssa to detect someone walking about the office. 

The assassin reached down, grabbing a pair of binoculars that were sitting on the rooftop beside her, putting them up to her eyes. Inside she saw her target. The regal CEO of L-Corp, Lena Luthor. Nyssa sighed to herself, watching the young Luthor frown as she observed from blueprints she had blown up and thrown on the TV screen in her office. Nyssa couldn’t make out what they were of, and she didn’t care all that much either. 

She was gathering recon on the target, not on the projects. Though Nyssa had to admit, she was almost sad that someone had ordered an assassination of Lena Luthor. From the few interactions she had with the woman, the CEO was well-spoken, intelligent and rather kind all things considering. But someone who held the Luthor name had their fair share of enemies and as she was the only Luthor within reach, she took the brunt of the anger directed at her family. 

Nyssa put the binoculars down, sitting back on the rooftop, thinking to herself.

II.

“Ms. Luthor, someone is here to see you,” Jess said, announcing Nyssa. The assassin, posing as a potential investor in one of the project L-Corp was looking to fund stood proudly in front of the CEO. Lena stood from her desk as Nyssa approached, offering her hand for the Luthor to shake. Lena took it, giving it a firm shake before gesturing for Nyssa to sit. 

“Ms. Raatko, what a pleasure to finally meet you,” Lena said. Nyssa nodded. When she had been sent on this assassination, Nyssa had done some preliminary scouting on her target. She probably could have just searched on a computer for any information she needed, but Nyssa was old-fashioned and not quite versed in the world of technology. So instead she went the old-fashioned stakeout route. And she was certainly surprised to find the CEO as attractive as she did. 

Her relationship with Sara Lance had been intense, yet at the end, she had to let her love go. Sara had always been destined for something more than the life of an assassin. But ever since, Nyssa had shut herself off from the possibility of romance. And heaven forbid, love itself. But something about the Luthor CEO stirred something in her that she hadn’t felt for a long time. “The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Luthor,” Nyssa replied, an unintended seductive purr in her voice. Lena gave Nyssa a heated glance that went as quickly as it came, though did not escape Nyssa’s notice. “I hope your day has been going… pleasantly.” She said conversationally. 

Lena nodded, sitting back in her chair a little. “It has been satisfactory. So Ms. Raatko, there’s no use beating around the bush. Your proposition has certainly sparked some interest within the company. And with myself.” She started. Nyssa nodded. Lena was clearly the type of woman who was focused on getting down to business. 

“Of course, Ms. Luthor. I have some… let’s just say personal interest in developing a more resistant fabric. Protecting our service men and women on duty is of paramount importance.” Nyssa said succinctly. Lena nodded. 

“I’m in agreement with you there Ms. Raakto.” She agreed, opening a folder on her desk, pushing it towards Nyssa. She leaned forward to see a few sketches and notes. She picked up a piece of paper, the notes largely beyond her scientific comprehension, but the sketches seemed to be of different ideas for fabric stitching and weaving. 

“Impressive,” Nyssa said as she thumbed through the contents of the folder. “I think this may be the start of a beautiful working relationship.” The assassin said, methods of carrying out her assassination already zipping through her mind. Nyssa put the papers back in the folder, sliding it back to Lena before standing, the CEO standing with her. Nyssa offered her hand once again, the raven-haired woman taking it and firmly shaking it. 

“I look forward to the future, Ms. Raatko,” Lena said genuinely. Nyssa gave Lena a small smile. 

“As do I.” 

III. 

Nyssa stood outside the restaurant, waiting for Lena. The CEO had suggested their next business meeting be over dinner. Nyssa knew she should probably decline. It would do no good to get too close to her target, but part of her couldn’t resist. She felt a tug to Lena that was difficult to ignore, especially after weeks of observing her. “Ms. Raatko!” She heard. Nyssa looked up to see Lena approaching her with a smile. Nyssa returned the grin. 

“If we’re going to be business partners, I think you can at least call me Nyssa.” The assassin said with a smirk. Lena nodded. 

“Nyssa it is then. And please, call me Lena.” She said. The pair shook hands, a warm tingling feeling running up Nyssa’s arm this time that took her a little off guard. 

“Shall we?” Nyssa said, opening the door to the restaurant, allowing Lena to walk in before following the CEO. Lena approached the podium. 

“Reservation for Luthor,” Lena said to the man standing at the podium. The man looked down at the book in front of him before nodding. 

“Right this way, Ms. Luthor.” He said, grabbing a couple of menus, leading the two women to a tucked away table, away from much of the hustle and bustle of the main room. Nyssa, in an effort to show some chivalry, pulled the chair out for Lena, the CEO blushing a little bit at the gesture, accepting it nonetheless and sitting down. Nyssa took her own seat opposite her as the man set a menu in front of each of them. 

“Your waiter will be out shortly. Enjoy your evening.” He said, leaving the two women to themselves. Nyssa picked up the menu, skimming through the options. 

“Thank you for accepting my offer, Nyssa,” Lena said, watching Nyssa closely. The assassin looked up from her menu. 

“Of course. This is a good way to get to know each other. Especially if we are to be working together.” Nyssa replied. She set her menu down, sitting back in her chair to observe Lena closely. She noted the CEO had a habit of fidgeting with her hands. Nervous energy perhaps. Lena also seemed to be a fan of direct eye contact, which Nyssa was more than capable of meeting. 

Lena sat up proudly, the two women staring each other down before they were approached by their waiter. “Hello ladies, can I interest you in a drink tonight?” He asked, oblivious to the silent wrestle for dominance between the two. The spell broken, Nyssa looked up at the waiter. 

“Just water for me, thank you.” She said. Lena eyed Nyssa, but also looked to their waiter. 

“I’ll have a glass of red wine.” She added to Nyssa’s request. The waiter nodded. 

“I’ll be right back with your drinks.” He said before leaving the two to themselves. 

“Red wine, huh?” Nyssa asked a hint of amusement in her voice. Lena just shrugged. 

“I enjoy a glass now and then.” She justified. Nyssa nodded once in acknowledgment. 

“Of course.” She said. “Nothing wrong with that.” Before long, their waiter returned with their drinks, setting a glass of wine in front of Lena and a glass of water in front of Nyssa. 

“Are you ready to order?” He asked. Nyssa nodded, looking to Lena who also nodded. 

“Please,” Nyssa said, gesturing for Lena to go first. The two proceeded to place their orders, a salad for Lena and some interesting sounding chicken dish for Nyssa. Their water bowed his head, jotting down their food orders and heading back to the kitchens. 

“I am curious, how did you come by my project?” Lena asked curiously. “There was little to no mention of it to the public.” The CEO leaned forward in her seat, curiously waiting for Nyssa’s answer. Nyssa’s mind whirled, quickly coming up with an excuse. 

“Let’s just say I have a stake in weaponry and how best to improve it and the protection against it.” She said cryptically, hoping Lena would be satisfied with the reply. Luckily for her, Lena seemed to understand. Perhaps it was because she was a Luthor. She better than anyone would understand the need to keep some things close to the chest. 

“Well, my company aims to develop what we can.” Lena supplied. Nyssa nodded. 

“And that is what I wish to help you with.” She started. “We’ve discussed over the phone some of the ways that could be possible,” Nyssa recalled. Their phone conversations had been awkward to start. Lena was clearly distrusting of Nyssa, which the assassin understood. But over time, Nyssa had charmed her way into a face to face meeting with Lena. Again, another thing she probably should not have done, but Lena also had her own way with people. She clearly had her own demons, something Nyssa was not unfamiliar with, but it intrigued her all the same. 

“I am intrigued that you are so well funded, yet I have never heard of you or your family name.” Lena inquired. Nyssa stiffed a little, relaxing almost instantly.

“My father and his organization are... Secretive.” Nyssa lied smoothly. Not a complete lie, but one of omission. Lena frowned but nodded reluctantly. She acknowledged to herself that some people had their secrets. She sure as hell did. 

“Fair enough,” Lena said. “I’m sure we can come to some sort of agreement, but until then, we should make an effort to get to know each other, if we’re going to be business partners.” She offered. Nyssa nodded. This was the kind of intel that she could never get by just observing she tried to convince herself. 

“That is agreeable Lena,” Nyssa replied earnestly. “Tell me, what’s it like, running what used to be Luthor Corp?” She asked cautiously. She was curious as to why someone would choose to assassinate Lena but knew that it was a clearly touchy subject as Lena tensed. A move the average eye wouldn’t notice, but Nyssa’s trained assassin gaze did with ease. 

“It is a challenge,” Lena said after a minute of silence. “So many see me for my brother’s actions. All I’m trying to do is make a name for myself outside my family. Many though, still cannot see past the Luthor name. And after what my brother did to this world, I can hardly blame them.” Lena finally relented. Nyssa, in a rare show of sympathy, nodded and leaned forward in her chair. 

“Somehow, I think that you are not your brother, Lena,” Nyssa said honestly, surprising even herself, though she knew the words she spoke were true. However, her opinion was not what mattered here. She was hired to do one thing. Assassinate the woman sitting across from her.

IV.

Nyssa sighed to herself, standing up from the rooftop, grabbing her gear and making sure bow was secured to her back before jumping down gracefully from her hiding place. As soon as her feet hit the pavement, she hid in the shadows, moving towards the L-Corp building. She looked around, seeing no one around and a quick once over, no visible cameras. Though that wasn’t to say there weren’t any. Nyssa knew that. But she started to scale the side of the building anyway. Nyssa chuckled to herself. The architecture of the highrise was striking but it was far too easy to find handholds and jumping off points where Nyssa had gripped onto the balcony outside of Lena’s office far too easily. She silently climbed a little higher before dropping silently onto the balcony, drawing her bow. The door to Lena’s office left open, the CEO’s back to the door. 

Nyssa wordlessly and silently snuck in, pulling back an arrow, her hand quivering. Lena looked up from her work. “This is rather tiresome, Ms. Raatko.” She said without turning to know it was Nyssa standing behind her. 

“It’s Al Ghul.” Nyssa automatically corrected. While Raatko was her last name for legal intents and purposes, she preferred to go by Al Ghul, former heir to the demon. A name that had been stripped from her, but she defiantly still claimed it. 

“So, who hired you? Lex?” Lena inquired, turning her chair to see an arrow pointed at her face. She raised an eyebrow. Nyssa frowned. 

“Your own brother?” Nyssa asked, briefly lowering her bow, though her arrow remained in place. Lena chuckled darkly. 

“Lex has some vested interest in seeing me fail.” She said bitterly. “But I will say Ms. Al Ghul, I’m not going without a fight,” Lena said. Nyssa laughed. 

“I would expect not.” She said, drawing her arrow again and pointing it at Lena's head. “But I don’t think you’re trained to fight of a former member of the League of Assassins.” She jabbed. Lena just shrugged. 

“Perhaps not, but she might,” Lena said, nodding behind Nyssa. The assassin frowned before she felt a gust of wind and she was pressed up against the far wall of Lena’s office, her face against the paint and a strong hand holding her down. 

“You might want to think twice before threatening Ms. Luthor.” A feminine voice from behind her said. Nyssa groaned, struggling under the grip but it was too strong for even Nyssa to get out from under. 

“So Lena Luthor has a guard dog at her beck and call, huh?” Nyssa asked. The figure behind her not so gently shoved her against the wall again. Nyssa groaned. 

“I’m no one’s guard dog. But you did just have an arrow drawn at her.” The voice said. Nyssa rolled her eyes. 

“Okay, okay you’ve got me. Just let me go.” Nyssa tried, but the person just gripped her shoulder harder. Hard enough that Nyssa gritted her teeth in pain. 

“Supergirl, let her go.” Nyssa heard Lena say. The woman behind her, now known to her as Supergirl, protested. 

“Ms. Luthor, I’m afraid I can’t -” She started but Lena cut her off. 

“Just take her bow and disarm her of any hidden weapons and let her go,” Lena said in a hard tone of voice. The woman holding Nyssa groaned but did as Lena asked. Nyssa cursed Supergirl's x-ray vision because she found every single dagger on Nyssa’s person, even some of the most hidden ones. After all of her weapons had been confiscated, Supergirl let Nyssa go. She pushed off the wall, rolling her shoulders, grunting in a bit of pain. 

“Couldn’t have afforded to loosen up a little?” Nyssa complained. Supergirl just shrugged. 

“I don’t take kindly to assassins targeting people in my city.” The superhero replied simply. Nyssa scowled at Supergirl. The tension between the two was lingering in the air when Lena cut in. 

“I can take it from here Supergirl, please leave her weapons with my security downstairs,” Lena said curtly. Supergirl glanced at Lena, clearly wanting to protest leaving Lena alone with a well-trained assassin but one withering look from Lena silenced her and she complied. 

“Of course, Ms. Luthor.” Supergirl said through gritted teeth before leaving Lena’s office. Lena leaned back against her desk, her arms folded. 

“Now, I’m sure you assassins have some code of honor.” Lena started. "At least one who was affiliated with the League of Assassins." Nyssa shrugged once but nodded. She may not be a part of the League anymore, but she did follow many of their rules still, and then some of her own. “Then I will assume that since I just spared your life, as Supergirl could have easily ended it right there, that you owe me at least a five-minute conversation,” Lena said, shooting Nyssa a withering glance. The assassin had the grace to look a little sheepish before nodding. She did. Lena spared her life. Supergirl was clearly stronger than Nyssa could dream of being and without some supernatural help of her own, which she did not have at the current time, she would have been at the mercy of her so-called superhero. 

“Now, Ms. Al Ghul, -” Lena started but Nyssa cut her off. 

“Nyssa.” She said quietly. Lena raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment. 

“Who sent you?” Lena asked. Nyssa shook her head. 

“I don’t know.” She replied. “An assassination target and a sum of money were all I was given.” She said, running a hand through her hair. Assassins had to pay their bills somehow as well. And seeing that she was not exactly in the good graces of Oliver Queen and company, she would take what she could get. 

Lena sighed. “I have my suspicions on who hired you.” Nyssa tilted her head to the side.

“Your brother?” She question and Lena nodded affirmatively. 

“The man never could stand someone who outdid him,” Lena said with a smirk. Nyssa chuckled. Her father had been much the same way. “I’ll tell you what.” Lena proposed. “You help me out and I can help you.” She offered. Nyssa frowned.

“Like a business deal?” She questioned. Lena nodded. 

“Something like that. Look, I have the feeling that you don’t really want to kill me. Otherwise, I probably would be dead by now.” Lena deduced. The back of Nyssa’s neck started to get a little warm and probably a little red. “And I rather have enjoyed your company, even if it was under false pretenses.” Lena continued. “How about a truce? I can pay you far more than anything my brother can. And in exchange, you stick around for a little while and fend off anyone else my brother sends my way. At least until his attempts on my life die down. Then you’re free to leave.” 

Nyssa considered the offer for a moment. It was clear that she had gotten herself into a rather precarious situation with her inability to assassinate Lena on first glance like she probably should have. And the CEO was offering her a bigger paycheck than the one who had ordered a hit on her. And she was offering Nyssa more time to spend with Lena, which alone would have incentivized the assassin to stick around. So without much further thought, she offered Lena her hand. 

“Deal.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a guilty pleasure for Nyssa/Lena and the prompt spoke to me. I was searching originally for an Avalance prompt earlier and found this one and my thought process went a little like: 
> 
> "I mean, Sara could try to assassinate Ava but why? Wait, I like Nyssa and Lena and it is 100% in character for someone to order a hit on Lena and Nyssa could be the one to do it and I could be Assassincorp/Heircorp trash at the same time. Done."
> 
> In all honesty though, I just wanted an excuse to write something but not in the mood to work on one of my two on-going projects. There's a story screaming to be written here I know, but I have other things to do first. Writing one multi-chapter and drafting another right now. Maybe after I'm done with those two things, I'll come back to this. 
> 
> The main deviation from canon is Supergirl's universe exists on Earth 1 instead of Earth 38. So all the Arrowverse characters are residing on the same Earth, hence why I can have Nyssa and Lena exist in the same world, along with Supergirl and Oliver Queen. 
> 
> I had more fun with this than I probably should've and this shouldn't be taken too seriously but you have to admit the idea of Lena and Nyssa has some appeal.


End file.
